Romeo and Juliet: Yoroiden Style
by Spade
Summary: I stink at summaries. This is a Yoroiden Samurai Trooper fan fiction that contains Shounen-ai. The title itself should give you an idea at what the fic is about
1. Default Chapter Title

Romeo and Juliet: Yoroiden Style  
  
  
Hello and welcome to Angel's theater. This is your host, Saturn's Angel. I decided to try my hand at directing and revising a play of my choosing....and using anime characters as the actors. Today, I will be directing in the famous play, "The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet," written by William Shakespeare. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers belong to their respective Japanese companies, and Romeo and Juliet belong to the brilliant William Shakespeare.   
Note: I will translate part of this so you can understand it better.  
Here's a guide:  
Thy-means "your"  
Thee and Thou- means "you"  
Doth and Dost- I think this means "does"  
Art-means "are"  
Warnings: This contains Shounen-ai. If ya can't handle it...please don't read. If somebody makes a comment about how disgusting this story was and how it traumatized young minds then I will personally take your ass out 'cuz I warned you people! Do not flame when a warning is clearly stated before the actual story.  
  
Romeo and Juliet: A Tale of Tragedy  
  
RYO: Tragedy is right.  
ANGEL *glares* : Shut up Fire Boy! I'm on a sugar high and I can, and will, do anything!!  
RYO: ............  
ANGEL *smug* : Thought so.  
  
Turns to Yoroiden Samurai Trooper cast.  
  
SHU: I wanna go home!  
ANGEL *ignores Shu* : Okay.  
  
Begins to write rapidly on her clipboard.  
  
ANGEL: Here are your roles. *Looks up to see nobody paying attention to her and talking amongst themselves*  
ANGEL ^^;: Ahem!  
Y. S. T. CAST: *keeps talking*  
ANGEL: Ahem!!  
Y. S. T. CAST: *still talking*  
ANGEL: AHEM!!!  
Y. S. T. CAST: *still talking*  
ANGEL *loses patience* : SHUT UP YOU HEATHENS!!!!!   
Y. S. T. CAST: *sweatdrops and looks at authoress*  
ANGEL *smiling* : Okay! Here are your roles....  
  
Makes show of flipping pages  
  
ANGEL: Romeo will be....Seiji!  
NAAZA: Awww, I wanted to be Romeo!  
  
Rest of Yoroiden Cast backs away slowly from the Doku Masho  
  
ANGEL ^^;: Anyway...Juliet will be.......Ryo!  
Y. S. T. CAST: NANI?!?!?!?!  
RYO ^.^: Oh Kami....  
SHIN: Anou....excuse me.  
ANGEL: Yes sweetie?  
SHIN ^_^;: If you don't mind me saying so...  
ANGEL *smiles* : I don't mind at all.  
SHIN: Shouldn't Juliet go to a female actor?  
ANGEL: Actually Shin, back then, men played all the roles in plays, but I'm really doing this for revenge.  
RYO *wailing* : What did I ever do to you?!?  
ANGEL: Nothing actually. I just wanted to see you in a dress.  
RYO: I am not wearing a dress.  
ANGEL: Oh yes you are.   
RYO: No I'm not!!  
ANGEL: HAI!!  
RYO: IIE!!  
ANGEL: HAI!!  
RYO: IIE!!  
ANGEL: *snaps fingers and Ryo suddenly turns silent*  
RYO *grabs throat* : !!!!!!!!!!!!  
ANGEL *grinning evilly* : Let's continue. Mercutio will be played by Shin and Benvolio will be played by Shu.  
SHU: Who are they?  
ANGEL: They're Romeo's best friends.  
SHIN AND SHU: Could be worse.  
ANGEL: The Chorus will be played by everyone. Prince Escalus will go to Arago.  
ARAGO: Yes! I'm royalty! Do I get to kill anybody? Do I get to rule my land with an iron fist  
and sit on my throne eating the finest foods while everyone else starves to death? Do I get to tax the hell out of people just because I want to be rich and a lack of morals?   
ANGEL: Iiiiieee.......  
ARAGO: Kuso!  
ANGEL: Count Paris will go to Touma. The role of Montague will go to Rajura and Capulet to Shuten. Their Ladies will be Nasuti and Kayura respectively.  
NASUTI: I refuse to play Lady Montague. Is it possible that I can get a divorce?  
ANGEL: IIE!! Divorce didn't exist back then! Now everyone shut up so I can read this! Tybalt will go to Anubis. Friar Laurence will be played by Kaosu and Friar John by Dara. Balthasar, servant to Romeo, will go to Jun.  
SEIJI: Does that brat have to be in this horrible excuse for a play?  
ANGEL: Unfortunately, but only because I ran out of characters.  
SEIJI: Shimatta.  
ANGEL: Don't worry. He won't get a big role. Where is he anyway?  
TOUMA: Who cares?  
ANGEL: Gotta point there. Anyway. Abram will be played by some random youja. Sampson will be played by Byakuen and Gregory by Kokuen-Oh.  
RYO *suddenly regains voice* : Hold on, they're toras! How are we supposed to understand what they're saying?  
ANGEL: Magic, Hot Stuff...Hot Stuff...hey I made a pun.  
RYO: ..........We're happy for you.  
ANGEL *peppy* : Thanx!! Now let's see Peter and the Apothecary will be played by Naaza.  
SHUTEN: How come he gets two characters?  
ANGEL: What, you want another role?  
SHUTEN: IIE!!!! I mean, no thank you, I'm fine.  
ANGEL: Okay, the three Musicians will be played be Ryo, Shu, and Seiji on the bass, drums, and guitar.  
TOUMA: Doesn't this take place during the 15th century?  
ANGEL: That's right Honey. But I decided to make it interesting.  
TOUMA: And Ryo in a dress isn't interesting enough?  
ANGEL: Nope.  
TOUMA: .......  
ANGEL: Okay, an unknown Officer will be played by Ojisan Chin, and the Nurse to Juliet will be played by Byakuen because, hell it makes sense. I will be the director and prompter and a friend of mine will do the change of scenery and lighting. Come on out Betha!  
BETHA *chirps* : Hiya!   
RAJURA: Good Lord there's another one!  
ANUBIS: Do you think we can escape?  
ANGEL *cackles* : There's no escaping!  
Y. S. T. CAST and BETHA: ^^;;;  
ANGEL: Okay peoples! Let the torture, I mean play, begin. COSTUMES!!   
  
Snaps fingers and the Y. S. T. Cast is dressed in their costumes complete with make-up. Don't ask, it's authoress magic!!  
  
RYO *looks at dress with disgust* : Shoot me. Just shoot me.  
ANGEL: Sorry, can't get out that easily. But I can give you interesting undergarments.   
  
Snaps fingers again. Ryo jumps and gives and indignant squawk.  
  
ANGEL: Ummm, bigger than that.  
RYO: ^~^;  
ANGEL: Now that we finally got ourselves together, let the play begin!  
*Sits down in chair with "Saturn's Angel" on the back and claps hands*  
ANGEL: Places! Lights!   
BETHA: Gotcha! *pans lights to center of stage*  
  
Act I, Scene I  
  
RYO: This dress itches!  
ANGEL: That's not my problem.  
RYO: And these heels hurt, how the hell am I supposed to walk in them?!  
ANGEL: Live with it!  
  
Act I, Scene I  
  
SHU: Tights?! I will not wear tights!  
RYO: Why don't you try wearing a dress!  
ANGEL: Stop complaining, both of you!  
  
Act I, Scene I  
  
SEIJI: This outfit clashes! Can't I wear something else?  
ANGEL: IIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!   
  
Finally Act I, Scene I  
  
Enter Chorus  
  
After much cursing and fighting for a place, the play begins.  
  
Y. S. T. CAST *sings* :   
Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break new mutiny,  
Where citizens' blood makes fellow citizens' hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes...  
  
SHU: I don't understand any of it! I thought you were going to translate this!  
ANGEL: I was, but if I did, the song wouldn't rhyme. Now shut up and sing.  
  
Y. S. T. CAST:  
...........A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
  
RYO *to Seiji* : Do we have to go through with this?  
SEIJI: Just play along....nice dress.  
RYO *frowns* : Seiji!  
SEIJI: No seriously, I like it. You look good in it.   
RYO: Thanks, I guess.  
SEIJI: But you know what? You'll look better without it.  
RYO O.O: *blushes*  
ANGEL: Seiji!! We'll have none of that!!  
  
Y. S. T. CAST:  
.............Whose misadventured piteous overthrows,  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,   
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage....  
  
KAYURA: TWO HOURS?!? I have bore the humiliation in silence but this tears it!!!  
SHUTEN: I think I will be sick.  
RYO: Two hours in this dress? IIE!  
ANGEL: All of you, SING!!!  
  
Y. S. T. CAST:  
..............The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.  
  
TOUMA: Don't be fools! Leave while you can!  
SHIN: Hurry, if you want to live! She's insane, save yourselves!  
ANGEL: GUYS!!!  
  
Y. S. T. Cast exits. Curtains part to show a street lined with buildings. Byakuen and Kokuen-Oh enter as  
Sampson and Gregory of the House of Capulet.  
  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Gregory, on my word, we'll not suffer insults.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: No, for then we shall be colliers.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: I mean, an we be in anger, we'll draw.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: How the hell are we supposed to draw our swords? We're toras!  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON *shrugs* : Don't know, but we aren't supposed to talk either.  
ANGEL: Just go along with it.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: Fine. Ahem...Ay, while you live, draw your neck out of hangman's noose.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: I strike quickly, being moved.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: But thou art not quickly moved to strike.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: A dog of the House of Montague moves me.   
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: To move is to stir, and to be valiant is to stand. Therefore, if thou are moved thou runn'st away. *To Byakuen* What the hell did this idiot just say?  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: I'm not sure, but my character isn't acting any more intelligent.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: To hell with this, let's go.  
  
Authoress appears out of nowhere.  
  
ANGEL: Leave and there will be two new tora rugs decorating my room!  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON *sweatdropping* : Anou, we'll stay.  
ANGEL: Good. Continue.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: A dog of that house shall move me to stand. I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes to the wall.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: 'Tis true; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels....  
NASUTI, KAYURA, AND BETHA: WE RESENT THAT!!  
ANGEL: I don't like it either but it's the 15th century.   
NASUTI, KAYURA, AND BETHA: HAVE YOU NO PRIDE?!?!  
SHUTEN *to Kaosu* : Since when did they start championing women's rights?  
KAOSU: Shhh. Don't let them hear you. The one thing you never do is question women's ideals. Pretty soon they'll put you in the middle and you'll never hear the end of it. Best stay low and keep your mouth shut.  
SHUTEN: Okay.......  
ANGEL: We'll discuss this after the play. Go on Yaku-chan.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: ....are ever thrust to the wall....  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: They were raped!?!  
ANGEL: It means you are pushed from your place. It's proverbial.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: Oh.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Anyway....Therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall and thrust his maids to the wall.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: The quarrel is between our master, and us their men.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: 'Tis all one. I will show myself a tyrant. When I have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the maids....  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: You wouldn't!  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Don't be stupid! I was going to say, 'I will cut off their heads.'  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: Gomen.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: 'S okay. This play makes anyone's brain fry.  
ANGEL: I hate to interrupt you, but the play.....  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: Keep your shirt on, geez. *turns to Byakuen* The heads of the maids?  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maiden-heads. What's the difference?  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: They must take it in physical sensation.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Me they shall feel while I am able to stand; and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY ^_^;: Pretty piece of flesh....ooookaaaaaay.   
ANGEL: Just say your line.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: 'Tis well thou art not fish....duh!  
ANGEL *threatening* : Kokuen-Oh....  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: If thou hadst, thou hadst been the cheapest fish. Draw thy sword! Here comes two of the House of Montagues.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: How are we supposed to do that?  
ANGEL: Do the best you can.  
  
Enter two other Servingmen of the House of Montague, a youja as Abram and Jun (who appeared out of nowhere) as Balthasar  
  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON *sword in mouth but still able to talk* : My naked weapon is out. Quarrel! I will back thee.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: How? Turn thy back and run?  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Fear me not.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY *sarcastically* : No, indeed. I fear thee.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Let us have the law on our sides; let them begin.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they wish.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them *mutters* if I had one...*returns to line* which is disgrace to them if they bear it.   
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Bite your thumb? What does that mean?!  
ANGEL *sighing* : It means an insulting gesture...you know...like flicking someone off.  
BYAKUEN/GREGORY: I see...  
ANGEL: You obviously don't. Now it's the youja's line.  
YOUJA: My name is Bob. And unlike the other uncultured youja that inhabit Youja-kai, I enjoy the arts and I must say how....pleased I am that we are finally doing something cultural.  
NAAZA: Since when did a youja have a name?  
KAYURA: I'm not sure.....  
ANGEL ^_^; : Bob the Youja...Hookayyyy. Anyway, it's your line.  
BOB/ABRAM: As you wish my lady...* to Byakuen and Kokuen-Oh* Do you bite your thumb at us sir?  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: I do bite my thumb, sir.  
BOB/ABRAM: Do you bite your thumb at us, sir? Wait a minute...didn't I say that already?  
ANGEL: Yes but...  
BOB/ABRAM: That, my dear girl, is unnecessary repetition. I had already interrogated if he made a insulting gesture, he made an affirmative. Instead, I should be acknowledging this and making an angry retort, not asking the same question again like some simpleton.  
ANGEL: Anou.......I agree. But please continue.  
BOB/ABRAM: Very well. But if any more of this foolishness continues, I will be forced to leave.  
ANGEL: Anou, let's just get on with it. Byakuen.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON *aside to Kokuen-Oh* : Is the law on our side if I say ay?  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY *aside to Byakuen* : No.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir; but I bite my thumb, sir.  
BOB/ABRAM: But you just said you did.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: I know, but my line says that I didn't.  
BOB/ABRAM: In other words, you are a coward!  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON *angrily* : I am not!  
BOB/ABRAM: Ha!  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Keep talkin' tin can and I'll...  
ANGEL: HEY!!!!! SHUT UP, SAY YOUR LINES, OR DOING THIS PLAY WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!!!!  
JUN/BALTHASAR: EEP!  
ANGEL *taking deep breath* : This will be the last time I repeat myself. Just. Do. Your. Lines.  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY: To think we're trapped with this psycho....Do you quarrel, sir?  
BOB/ABRAM: Quarrel, sir? No, sir.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: But if you do, sir, I am for you. I serve as good a man as you.  
BOB/ABRAM: No better.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Well, sir.  
  
Enter Shu as Benvolio  
  
KOKUEN-OH/GREGORY *aside to Byakuen* : Say "better." Here comes one of my master's kinsmen.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Yes, better, sir.  
BOB/ABRAM: You lie.  
BYAKUEN/SAMPSON: Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy smashing blow!  
  
Byakuen fights Bob, and Kokuen-Oh takes on a seriously frightened Jun. Both tigers aren't holding back. Jun tries to escape the too happy Kokuen-Oh.  
  
SHU/BENVOLIO: All right! Brawl!  
ANGEL: Er, Shu.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: What?  
ANGEL: You're trying to stop the fight.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Masaka! Okay....Part fools! Put up your swords. You know not what you do. *mutters* I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth.  
  
Here comes Anubis as Tybalt of the House of Capulet, Juliet's cousin.  
  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: What, art thou drawn among these cowardly servants? Turn thee Benvolio! Look upon thy death! *to himself* hey, I like this guy...  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Bring it on Masho!  
ANGEL: Shu.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: What is it now?  
ANGEL: Sorry, but Benvolio's the peace maker.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: How come I get this wimpy character!  
ANGEL: Just go along with it.  
SHU/BENVOLIO *indignant* : Fine...I do but keep the peace. Put up they sword, or manage it to part these men with me.  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have at thee, coward! *to himself* I really like this guy...  
  
They begin to fight, both looking a little too happy. Enter Ojisan Chin as the unknown Officer and three equally unknown citizens with clubs.   
  
CHIN/OFFICER: Clubs, spears, cutting blades! Strike! Beat them down!  
CITIZENS: Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!  
SHU/BENVOLIO: All right! Free for all!  
ANGEL *looking heavenward* : What did I do to deserve this?   
  
Betha pops out of nowhere with a parchment.  
  
BETHA: You did this! Let's see, you stayed up later than you were supposed to, didn't eat your veggies, hit your sister, called your sister names, got thrown off the bus for fighting, bullied a sixth grader into submission...  
ANGEL: Stop! I get the idea!  
  
Enter Shuten as Capulet and Kayura as Lady Capulet  
  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!   
KAYURA/LADY CAPULET: I take it Capulet is slightly eccentric?  
ANGEL: It's in the script.  
KAYURA/LADY CAPULET: Whatever...A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword? *to authoress who is backstage* Why is this moron calling for a crutch?  
ANGEL: Oh, shut up. And Shuten, sometime in this century...  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: My sword, I say! Old Montague is come and flourishes his blade in defiance of me.  
  
Enter Rajura as Montague and Nasuti as Lady Montague  
  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: Thou villain Capulet-Hold me not, let me go.  
NASUTI/LADY MONTAGUE *holds Rajura's arm in a firm grip* : Thou shalt not stir one foot to seek a foe.  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: No, seriously, let go. I'm losing circulation to my arm.  
NASUTI/LADY MONTAGUE: Gomen.  
  
Arago walks in as Prince Escalus of Verona, with his train of youja that were randomly selected for their role.  
  
ARAGO/ESCALUS: Rebellion subjects, enemies to peace, you are my kind of people!  
ANGEL: Arago, not today.  
ARAGO/ESCALUS: Humph. Rebellion subjects, enemies to peace,   
Profaners of this neighbor-stained steel...happy now? Because you just ruined my fun.  
ANGEL: Ecstatic. Go on.  
ARAGO/ESCALUS: ......Will they not hear? What, ho! You men, you beasts,  
that quench the Wildfire...  
RYO: Nani?!? (Authors Note: I know I was going by Y. S. T., but God I couldn't help myself!)  
ANGEL: Arago, that's fire, not Wildfire.  
ARAGO/ESCALUS: Oops, you know what? I've been saying Wildfire for so long it kinda slipped.  
ANGEL: Whatever.  
ARAGO/ESCALUS: Where was I? I think I'm lost.  
NAAZA *to Shin* : How could he be lost it if he never had it?  
SHIN *laughing* : Too right!  
ANGEL: You were at, 'That quench the fire...'  
ARAGO/ESCALUS: Oh yeah! Ahem. That quench the fire of you pernicious rage,  
With purple fountains issuing from your veins...!  
RYO: And here I thought blood was red.  
ARAGO/ESCALUS *glares at Ryo* : ...On the pain of torture, from those bloody hands,  
Throw your badly made weapons to the ground,  
and hear the sentence of your moved prince.  
Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word,  
by thee, old Capulet, and Montague,  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: We're not old.  
SEIJI *rolling eyes* : So says a man who is 400+ years of age...  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: Grrr...  
ARAGO/ESCALUS: Shut up the both of you! This is my only major speech! *returns to monologue* Have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets,  
and made Verona's ancient citizens,  
Cast by their staffs and costumes appropriate for the aged,  
To wield old spears, in hands as old,  
rusted with peace, to part your malignant hate.  
If ever you disturb our streets again,   
your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace...and may your flesh be eaten away by the nether acid, your bones crushed between the great stones, and your soul be cast away for eternity into the black nothingness of hell!  
ALL: ??????????????  
ARAGO/ESCALUS *looks at all the blank faces* : Anou *cough* Now, for this time all the rest depart away.  
You Capulet, shall go along with me;  
And, Montague, come you this afternoon,   
to know our farther pleasure in this case,  
to old Freetown, our common judgment place.  
Once more, on pain of death, all men depart.  
  
Everybody leaves except for Rajura, Nasuti, and Shu.  
  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: Who reopened this quarrel of long standing? Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Yep. Here were the servants of your adversary, and yours, close fighting here I did approach. I drew to part them *to himself* much as I didn't want to except a certain lunatic authoress who got this crazy idea made me...*continues* In the instant came the fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared; which, as he breathed defiance to my ears...*to himself again* not to mention his breath could have used a Tic-Tac...*continues once more* He swung about his head and cut the winds...*snicker*  
Which, not at all hurt therewith, hissed him in scorn. While we were interchanging thrusts and blows, came more and more, and fought on part and part, till the Prince came, who parted either part.  
NASUTI/LADY M: O, where is Seiji, I mean, Romeo? Saw you him today? Right glad I am he was not at this fray.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Madam, an hour before the sun rose, a troubled mind, much like the authoress's...  
ANGEL: Excuse me?!?  
SHU/BENVOLIO: ....drove me to walk abroad; where, underneath the grove of sycamore that westward rooteth from this city side...why couldn't he just say, 'grew west of the city?'  
ANGEL: Shu...  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Okay...so early walking did I see your son. Towards him I made, but he was wary of me, and stole into the cover of the wood. I, measuring his feelings by my own, which then desired solitude. Being one too many by my weary self, pursued my humor, not pursuing his, and gladly shunned who gladly fled from me.  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: I can't believe it, Shu was able to give an intelligent answer.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Say that again Spider-freak!  
ANGEL: You know, I hate repeating myself so I will just say this. No food during intermission and death to all spiders....  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: Fiend!  
SHU/BENVOLIO: NO! I need my food! How will I survive?! Okay, okay, I give! Just let me eat!  
ANGEL: ....That worked better than I thought. Continue.  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: Many a morning hath he there been seen, with tears augmenting the fresh morning's dew...  
SEIJI: I was crying! What kind of wimp is this guy!  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: Quiet Korin!...adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs; but all so soon as the all-cheering sun. Should in the farthest East begin to draw, the shady curtains of the dawn's bed. Away from light steals home my melancholy son, and private in his chamber pens himself. Shuts up his windows, locks fair daylight out, and makes himself an artificial night.  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: I do that!   
RAJURA/MONTAGUE *grinds teeth* : Black and portentous must this mood prove, unless good counsel may the cause remove. Oh, terrific, now the dolt is rhyming.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: My not-so-noble uncle, do you know the cause?  
ANGEL: That's noble uncle...  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Who cares?!  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE *still obviously trying to say his lines* : I neither know it nor can learn of him  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Have you importuned him by any means?  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: You mean annoy the hell out of him? Yes, by myself and many other friends; but he, his own affections' counselor, is to himself-I will not say how true-but to himself so secret and so close, so far from being measured and discovery. As is the bud bit with an envious worm, whatever the hell that means, 'ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air...  
SEIJI: Nani?!?!?!  
RYO: *snicker*  
SEIJI: At least I'm not in drag.  
RYO *infamous temper beginning to take hold* : Say. That. Again.  
ANGEL: Rajura, ignore them. *looks behind to see Ryo and Seiji pounding the daylights out of each other* Oh my...  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Ten bucks says Seiji wins.  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: You're on Kongo.  
*both wince at the ferocity of the fight*  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: Oh, that must sting.  
SHU/BENVOLIO *voiced in awe* : I did not know heels could be used that way.  
BETHA: Go Ryo! Kick his ass! I have twenty ridin' on ya!  
SHIN: Somebody stop them!  
NAAZA: Are you nuts? And lose twenty dollars to psycho number 2?!   
TOUMA: This is unnecessary! Stop this now!  
SHUTEN: They aren't listening...  
ANGEL *looking ticked* : That's it! I've had enough of this! *leaps forward and a frying pan mysteriously appears in her hand. With abnormal strength, she knocked them both out.*  
RYO AND SEIJI: @_@  
ANGEL *turning to others* : Does anybody else want to interrupt my play?! No? Good. Go on Rajura. *drags Ryo and Seiji away*  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: ...or dedicate his beauty to the sun. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow, we would as willingly give cure as know.  
  
Enter Seiji as Romeo rubbing the back of his head, grumbling about certain authoresses who liked to torture other people for their own pleasure  
  
ANGEL: Yep! And proud of it!  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Darn her! She just better be glad my hair cushioned the blow.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Oookayyy. I'll just say my line now...see, where he comes. So please you step aside, I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: I would thou were so happy by thy stay to hear true confession. Come, madam, let's away....Thank Kami.  
  
Exit Montague and Lady Montague  
  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Good morning, cousin!  
SEIJI/ROMEO *muttering* : It would be a better one if I weren't here.  
SHU/BENVOLIO ^_^;: Is this a bad time to be talking to you...  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Iie, iie, let's just get this over with...Is the day so young?  
SHU/BENVOLIO: But new struck nine.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?  
SHU/BENVOLIO: It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Not having which having makes them short.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: In love?  
SEIJI/ROMEO *snickering* : Yeah right!  
ANGEL: Seiji...SAY IT!!!!!!  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Fine.......Out-  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Of love?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Out of her favor where I am in love.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Alas that love, so gentle in his appearance, should be so tyrannous and rough in being experienced!  
SEIJI/ROMEO *with no enthusiasm what-so-ever* : Yeah...whatever...Alas that love, whose sight is blindfolded still, should without eyes see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why then, O brawling love, O loving hate, O anything, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness...hold on, is he just contradicting himself?  
ANGEL: Quiet blondie.  
SEIJI/ROMEO *indignant* : ...serious vanity, misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms, feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health, still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Hai. *bursts out laughing*  
SEIJI/ROMEO: It's not my fault this guy's a love sick sap.  
ANGEL: Keep it up you two...  
SHU/BENVOLIO: All right, we'll behave...*slips to his line* No cousin, I rather weep.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Good heart...HEART?!?  
ANGEL *sighing* : Not in the way you think.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: ...Good heart, at what?  
SHU/BENVOLIO: At they good heart's oppression.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Why, such is love's transgression. *pauses to sweatdrop then continues*  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast...*shakes head, refusing to make any kind of statement to that*  
which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest.  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own,  
love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears.  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
a choking gall, and a preserving sweet.  
Farewell, my cousin...*turning to authoress* why was he rhyming?! I mean come on! People don't do that naturally!  
ANGEL: Shush you.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Soft! I will go along. An if you leave me so, you do me wrong.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Tut! I have lost myself; I am not here; This is not Romeo...Then who the hell is he?!?  
ANGEL: Seiji!!!!! Arrrrrggh!!!!   
SEIJI/ROMEO: ....This is not Romeo, he's some other where. Okay....  
SHU/BENVOLIO: When's intermission?  
ANGEL: Anou, after Act II.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: But that's so far away...  
ANGEL: Maybe if you people stop screwing up, it wouldn't take forever.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: *sigh* Tell me seriously, who is that you love?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: What, shall I groan and tell thee?  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Groan? Why, no; but sadly tell me who.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: But a sick man in sadness make his will.  
Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill!  
In sadness cousin, I do love a woman...  
SHU/BENVOLIO: I know seriously...anyway...I aimed so near when I supposed you loved.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: A right good marksman. And she's fair I love.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: A bright clean target, fair cousin, is soonest hit.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Well, in that hit you miss. She'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow. She hath Diana's wit, and, in strong armor of chastity well armed. From Love's weak childish bow she lives unharmed...You know what? I feel sorry for him.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: So do I.  
ANGEL: I do too, but you're the ones who are going to be sorry if you don't say your LINES!!!  
SEIJI/ROMEO: ....She gives me no chance to woo her, nor hope her lap to saint-seducing gold. O, she is rich in beauty; only poor. That, when she dies, she will leave no children to perpetuate her beauty...  
NASUTI/LADY M: If you ask me, the girl is smart.  
KAYURA/ LADY C: I agree.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Then she hath sworn that she will always love chaste?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: She hath, and in that miserly economy makes huge waste;  
for beauty, starved with her severity,  
cuts beauty off from all posterity.  
She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair,  
to merit heaven by making me despair.  
She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow,  
do I live dead that live to tell it now.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Oh yeah, he's gone...I mean...Be ruled by me; forget to think of her.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: O, teach me how I should forget to think!....No need for that Shu, this guy never had it...  
SHU/BENVOLIO *trying not to laugh* : .....By giving *snort* liberty unto thine eyes. Examine *chortle* other beauties.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: 'Tis the way,  
To call hers (exquisite) to my mind more.  
These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows,  
Being black *????* puts us in mind they hide the fair.  
He that is stricken blind cannot forget,  
the precious treasure of his eyesight lost.  
Show me a mistress that is surpassingly fair,  
what doth her beauty serve but as a note.  
Where I may read who passed that passing fair,  
farewell, thou canst not teach me to forget.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: I'll convince you otherwise, or else die in debt.  
  
Both exit and curtains close for change in scenery.  
  
End of Act I, Scene I  
  
The second part of this story/play will be out soon, only your reviews will tell. Ja!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Romeo and Juliet: Yoroiden Style  
  
  
  
Hi peeps! I'm back! I hope you liked Act I, Scene I of Romeo and Juliet, and hopefully, the Y. S. T. Cast will be more cooperative.   
RYO: Don't count on it.  
ANGEL: Oooh!! Ryo-kun!! Watch my Kirby dance!! (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)  
RYO ^^;;;;;; : .....................  
ANGEL: Oi! You finally get to make an appearance Ryo! Aren't you happy?!?  
RYO *sarcastically* : Oh hai, I'm not truly happy unless I cross dress and play a female actor in a stupid play and humiliate myself in front of people I don't even know.  
ANGEL ^_^;: Glad you're enjoying yourself. Anyway, there will be Shounen-ai, most likely slight, but don't count on it and there will be curse words, pessimism, and threats. I hope you enjoy the second installment in my series!  
SEIJI: Fake enthusiasm....  
ANGEL: Oooh, shut up!  
  
Romeo and Juliet: A Tale of Tragedy  
  
Act I, Scene II  
  
Enter Shuten as Capulet, Touma as Count Paris, and a randomly picked youja as a servant  
  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: But Montague is under bond as well as I, in penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace.  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: I am not old!  
RYO: You're over four hundred for Christ sakes! You're not old, you one eyed freak, you're ancient!!!  
RAJURA/MONTAGUE: *goes silent from shock*  
ANGEL: Ryo! No need to get nasty! Also, I would like to tell Rajura/Dais fans that I have nothing against Rajura, I like him a lot. Touma, will you please?  
TOUMA/PARIS: *nods* Of honorable reputation are you both, and pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: But saying o'er what I have said before:  
My child is yet a stranger in the world of society,  
She, he, erm...  
RYO: Ha, ha Shuten.  
ANGEL: Just say what's in the script.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: ...She hath not seen the change of fourteen years;  
Let two more summers wither in their pride,  
'ere we may think her ripe to be a bride.  
RYO *crying* : Why can't I just die? Why? Why?  
SEIJI/ROMEO *pats Ryo on back* : There, there. It will be over soon.  
TOUMA/PARIS: Younger than she are happy mothers made.  
RYO: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: And too soon marred are those so early made.  
The earth hath swallowed all my children but she....  
RYO: Damn her luck!!  
ANGEL ^_^;: Ryo....are you okay?  
RYO: IIE!!!!!  
ANGEL: .......  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: ....she is the hopeful lady of my earth.  
But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart;  
my will to her consent is but a part...  
TOUMA/PARIS: Okay, so Paris wants to marry Juliet.  
ANGEL: That's right.  
TOUMA/PARIS: Well, I'm not going to.  
RYO: Neither am I.  
ANGEL: Don't worry, it doesn't work out.  
RYO: It had better not.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET:...An she agree, within her range of choice,  
lies my consent and fair agreeing voice.  
This night I hold by custom of long standing feast,  
whereto I have invited many a guest.  
Such as I love; and you among the store,  
one more, most welcome, makes my number more...we're back to rhyming, aren't we?  
TOUMA/PARIS: Unfortunately.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: ...At my poor house look to behold this night,  
earth-treading maidens that make dark heaven light.  
Such comfort as do lusty young men feel...  
TOUMA/PARIS: Lusty young men....  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: That's right! When well-appareled season of love on the heel.  
Of limping winter treads, even such delight,  
among fresh fennel buds shall you this night.  
Inherit at my house; hear all, all see,  
and like her most whose merit shall be.  
My daughter will be counted among those present, but possibly not among those you would wish to marry,  
after seeing them all.  
Come, go with me. *to servant, giving him a paper* go, trudge about.  
Through fair Verona; find those persons out,  
whose names are written there, and to them say,  
My house and welcome, on their pleasure way.  
  
Shuten exits with Touma  
  
YOUJA/SERVANT: Find them whose names are written here? It is written that the shoemaker should meddle with his yard and the tailor with his last, the fisher with his pencil, and the painter with his nests; but I am sent to find out (since I cannot read) those persons whose names are here writ, and can never find what names the writing person hath here writ. I must to the learned...help comes just when I need it!  
  
Enter Shu as Benvolio and Seiji as Romeo  
  
SHU/BENVOLIO: ....Anyway Seiji, I'm not sure Ryo would agree, I mean, he's kind of tense enough as it is...  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Are you sure he wouldn't? He could use the vacation.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: But with you? I don't know...Oi Ryo! Would you go with Seiji?!  
RYO: Mmph! Mmph!  
SHU/BENVOLIO: What was that? I can't understand you!  
RYO: Mmph!!!!  
ANGEL: He's gagged and tied up because he tried to escape, but he says hai. But that's not the point...  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Really? He said hai?  
ANGEL: HAI!! Now say your lines!  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Congrats man!   
SEIJI/ROMEO: Arigato.  
SHU/BENVOLIO *switching to script* : Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning;  
One pain is lessened by another's anguish;  
turn giddy, and be helped by backward turning.  
One desperate grief cures with another's languish,  
take thou some new infection to thy eye,  
and the rank poison of the old will die.  
NAAZA: You know, I have some of that somewhere...  
SEIJI/ROMEO ^^;: Your plantain leaf is excellent for that.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: For what, I pray thee?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: For your broken shin.  
SHIN: I'm broken? Well isn't that just dandy. Not only am I stuck in a hell hole, but I'm...*looks around to find everyone staring at him*  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Anywho...Why Romeo, art thou mad?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Not mad, but bound like a madman is; shut up in prison, kept without my food, whipped and tormented and-Good evening, good fellow.  
YOUJA/SERVANT: God gi' go-den. I pray sir, can you read?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Ay, mine own fortune in my misery.  
YOUJA/SERVANT: Perhaps you have learned it without book. But I pray, can you read anything you see?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Well duh you baka!  
ANGEL *tiredly* : Oh Seiji...  
YOUJA/SERVANT *taken aback* : Ye say honestly. Rest you merry.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Stay fellow; I can read. *reads letter*   
"Signior Martino and his wife and daughters;  
Count Anselmo and his beauteous daughters;  
The lady widow of Virtruvio;  
Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces;  
Mercutio and his brother Valentine...  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Valentine! *snicker*  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Okay...Mine uncle Capulet, his wife, and daughters;  
My fair niece Rosaline and Livia;  
Signior Valentio and his cousin Tybalt;  
Lucio and the lively Helena."  
A fair assembly. Whither should they come?  
YOUJA/SERVANT: Up.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Whither? To supper?  
YOUJA/SERVANT: To our house.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Well obviously!  
YOUJA/SERVANT: My master's.  
SEIJI/ROMEO *sighing* : Just forget it...  
YOUJA/SERVANT: My master is the great rich Capulet...  
SEIJI/ROMEO *exasperated* : Haven't you heard a word I said?!?  
YOUJA/SERVANT *oblivious* : ...and if you be not of the house of Montagues, I pray come and drink a cup of wine. Rest you merry.  
  
Youja thankfully leaves  
  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Is it just me, or was that guy stupid?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: He was a baka.  
ANGEL: Oh Shu...  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Huh? Oh! *clears throat* At this same ancient feast of Capulet's,  
Sups the fair Rosaline whom thou so loves;  
with all the admired beauties of Verona.  
Go thither, and with unprejudiced eye,  
compare her face with some that I shall show.  
And I will make thee think thy swan a crow.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: When the devout religion mine eye,  
maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires.  
And these eyes, who, often drowned in tears, could never die,  
transparent heretics, be burnt for liars!  
One fairer than my love?   
The all-seeing sun,  
never saw her match since first the world begun. *turns to authoress who is backstage yet visible* Who is this guy anyway? I mean, he is seriously hung up over this girl I have yet to see.  
ANGEL: And you never will see her.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Tut! You saw her fair, none else being by,  
herself poised with herself in either eyes.  
But in that crystal scales let there be weighed,  
your lady's love against some other maid.  
That I will show you shining at this feast,  
and she shall scarcely show well that now seems best.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: I'll go along, no such sight to be shown,  
but to rejoice in splendor of my own. C'mon Shu, let's get out of here.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Gladly.  
  
Exit both  
  
End of Act I, Scene II  
  
Act I, Scene III  
  
Enter Kayura as Lady Capulet and Byakuen as Juliet's nurse  
  
KAYURA/LADY C: Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: How the hell am I supposed to know?  
ANGEL: You know, there's a good spot for a rug right here...  
BYAKUEN/NURSE O.O: I mean...Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird!  
God forbid, where's this girl? What, Juliet!  
  
Nobody comes  
  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Ummm, Juliet!  
  
Still nobody  
  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Ryo! That's your cue!  
  
Authoress pushes Ryo onto the stage as Juliet  
  
RYO/JULIET: This sucks!  
ANGEL: Just do what you are told, and you won't be hurt.  
RYO/JULIET *growls* : How now? Who calls?  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Your mother.  
RYO/JULIET: Madame, I am here. Now what do you want?  
KAYURA/LADY C: This is the matter-Nurse, leave us awhile,  
we must talk in secret. Nurse, come back again;  
I have remembered me, thou shalt hear our counsel.  
Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age.  
RYO/JULIET: Can this get worse? Please tell me it can't get worse...  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.  
KAYURA/LADY C: I doubt that, but anyway...she's not fourteen.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: I'll lay fourteen of my teeth-and yet, to my sorrow be it spoken, I have but four-  
RYO/JULIET: Well, I feel better now.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Why?  
RYO/JULIET *snicker* : Because I could be your character.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Grrr...I'll choose to ignore that; She's not fourteen. How long is it now to Lammastide?  
KAYURA/LADY C: Dunno, considering I don't know when Lammastide is.  
ANGEL: August 1st.  
KAYURA/LADY C: Ah. A fortnight and odd days.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Even or odd, of all days in the year,  
Come Lammas Eve at night shall she be fourteen.  
Susan and she (God rest all Christian souls!)  
Were of an age. Well, Susan is with God;  
She was too good for me. But as I said,  
On Lammas Eve at night shall she be fourteen...  
RYO/JULIET: I take it the nurse is senile...  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Unfortunately. That shall she, marry; I remember it well.  
'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years; and she was weaned (I never shall forget it),  
of all the days of the year, upon that day. For I had then laid wormwood to my dug, sitting in the sun under the dovehouse wall. My lord and you were then at Mantua, nay, I keep my mental powers.....only how much this bakayaro had isn't sure.  
ANGEL: Keep talkin' tora, you still have a lot to say.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Why couldn't you give me a sane character? *sigh* But, as I said, when it did taste the wormwood on the nipple of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool. To see it fretful and fall out with the dug! The dovehouse creaked from the earthquake! 'Twas no need, I believe, to bid me run away. And since that time it is eleven years, for then she could stand alone; nay, by the cross, for even the day before, she broke her brow. And then my husband *wrinkles nose but continues* (God be with his soul! Ah, was a merry man) took up the child. "Yea," quoted he, "dost thou fall upon thy face? Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit; wilt thou not, Jule?" And, by my holy relic, the pretty wretch left crying and said "Ay." To see now how a jest shall come about! I warrant, an I should live a thousand years, I never should forget it. "Wilt thou not, Jule?" quoted he. And pretty fool, it stopped and said "Ay."  
KAYURA/LADY C: Enough of this. I pray thee hold thy peace...in other words, shut up!  
BYAKUEN/NURSE *indignant* : It's not my fault Kayura.  
ANGEL: Please say your lines.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Fine. Yes, madam. Yet I cannot choose but laugh. To think it should leave crying and say "Ay." And yet, I warrant, it had upon it's brow, a bump as big as a young cockerel's stone; a perilous knock. And it cried bitterly. "Yea," quoted my husband, "fall'st upon thy face? Thou wilt fall backward when thou comes to age; Wilt thou not, Jule?" It stopped and said "Ay."  
RYO/JULIET *fell asleep during Byakuen's lines; who wouldn't?* : Zzzzzzz.  
ANGEL: Wake up!!!!!  
RYO/JULIET *jumps* : *moans* , where are we?  
ANGEL: And stop thou too.  
RYO/JULIET: Huh? Oh. And stop thou too, I pray thee nurse, say I. *yawn*  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Peace, I have done.  
RYO/JULIET: Yeah, right.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: God mark thee to his grace! Thou was the prettiest babe that ever I nursed. And I might live to see thee married once, I have my wish.  
RYO/JULIET: Too bad it's about to be wasted.  
KAYURA/LADY C *ignores Ryo* : Marry, that "marry" is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, how stands your disposition to be married?  
RYO/JULIET: It is an honor that I dream not of. *as an afterthought* Damn straight.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: An honor? Were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst sucked wisdom from thy teat.  
RYO/JULIET *sweatdropping* : !!!!!!!Okay, whatever....  
KAYURA/LADY C: Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you, here in Verona, ladies of esteem, are made already mothers. By my count, I was your mother at much the same age, that you are now a maid...  
RYO/JULIET *sarcastically* : Yippee.  
KAYURA/LADY C: ...Thus then in brief: The valiant Paris seeks you for his love.  
RYO/JULIET: Well he certainly isn't getting it.  
TOUMA/PARIS *from somewhere backstage* : Good!!  
ANGEL: No comments from the peanut gallery!! *looks around to see everybody staring at her* Well, that's what my Okaasan always says...  
BYAKUEN/NURSE ^^;: A man, young lady! Lady, such a man as all the world-why he's a handsome man.  
BETHA: I agree!!!!!!  
TOUMA/PARIS *with Betha in a death grip around his neck* : Can't....breath....  
KAYURA/LADY C: Poor guy...Verona's summer hath not such a flower.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Nay, he's a flower, in faith-a very flower.  
KAYURA/LADY C: What say you? Can you love the gentleman?  
This night you shall behold him at our feast.  
Read over the volume of young Paris' face,  
and find delight writ there with beauty's pen.  
Examine every married lineament,  
and see how one another lends content.  
And his concealed inner qualities of character lies,  
find written in the marginal gloss of his eyes.  
This precious book of love, this unbound lover,  
to beautify him only lacks a cover.  
ANGEL: Cover means wife if you care.  
KAYURA/LADY C *continuing* : As the sea enfolds the fish,  
and the cover enfolds the book, so you shall enfold Paris...  
RYO/JULIET O.O: This is not happening, this is so not happening...  
KAYURA/LADY C: ...Enhancing your good qualities by sharing his,  
by having him making yourself no less.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: No less? Nay, pregnancy! Women grow by men.  
RYO/JULIET: Must kill authoress, must kill authoress...  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Anou....  
KAYURA/LADY C: I think he's having a nervous breakdown.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: *slaps the crazy Rekka* Ryo! Snap out of it! Don't let her get to you!! Be strong!  
RYO/JULIET: You're right. Gomen.  
KAYURA/LADY C: Good. Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?  
RYO/JULIET: I'll look to like, if looking liking move; but no more deep shoot my eye-glance, than your consent gives strength to make it fly.  
  
Enter random youja as Servingman  
  
YOUJA/SERVINGMAN: Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you called, my young lady asked for, the other servants swear because the nurse is not helping, and everything in extremity. I must hence to wait. I beseech you follow straight.  
KAYURA/LADY C: We follow thee.   
  
Exit youja  
  
KAYURA/LADY C: Juliet, Count Paris stays.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Go girl, seek happy nights to happy days.  
RYO/JULIET: Thanks Yaku. But I'll be much happier if I weren't here.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Amen to that.  
  
Exit all  
  
End Act I, Scene III  
  
Another part is coming, just bear with this, will you? Arigato! As a matter of fact, I have no clue why I'm writing this, I don't like it too much. But please review, I'm begging you, and no flames. If there are, they will be laughed at, then be used to heat my freezing room  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Romeo and Juliet: Yoroiden Style  
  
  
I'm back!  
Y. S. T. CAST: IIE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Humph!! Anyway, all standard disclaimers apply. Because let's face it, one gets tired of reading those things as one gets tired of writing them. Don't ya agree? I would also like to thank everyone who sent me those nice reviews! It made me feel so special! *giggles* You're so nice! One flame, however, was emailed to me, that person's name would not be mentioned *cough*SaturnineBeauty*cough* Do not worry, that flame was laughed at by me and my friends, and used to heat my room. So Saturnine Beauty had no reason to flame because I warned in both the summary and fic there was Shounen-ai. Hello, where have you been Saturnine Beauty? What is with you? I warned you! Anyway, arigato, those who liked this fic, it's nice to know that Ryo in a dress is useful for something.  
RYO: Ha, ha.  
I would also like to state that the rest of this series would be revised. I'm going to make it easier for you to distinguish character entrances and exits; I forgot that my text for some reason doesn't do bold or italics. So, I'm using this: ~ ...... ~  
  
Warning: The warnings are basically the same as they were in my other stories. Which means Shounen-ai if you ignored the summary. And Shounen-ai means boy love for those who do not know, namely a certain person who flamed me for no reason, all they had to do was read the warning! God! Is that so hard?!?! Tell me, is that hard at all?!?! I'm not making them read this! Gomen, but that flame was very rude.  
  
Note: The story is going to get more interesting, trust me, because the play gets better. We are nearing Act II, and pretty soon intermission, so Shu will be able to eat soon.  
  
Romeo and Juliet: A Tale of Tragedy  
  
Act I, Scene IV  
  
RYO/JULIET: Do I have to wear this dress? White really isn't my color.  
ANGEL ^_^;: ....I take it you're coming to terms with your role.  
RYO/JULIET: Well yeah....but....  
ANGEL: But....  
RYO/JULIET: But do I have to wear this lingerie? It's not like anybody's going to see it, not to mention it's kinda uncomfortable...  
ANGEL: I know somebody who'll wanna see it.  
RYO/JULIET: Nani.................oh.  
ANGEL: Mmmmm....  
RYO/JULIET: Oh stop it! I'll wear the friggin' dress.  
ANGEL: Now that we have complete cooperation on your part, let the play begin!  
  
Act I, Scene IV  
  
~ Enter Seiji as Romeo, Shin as Mercutio, and Shu as Benvolio with five random youja torchbearers ~  
  
SEIJI/ROMEO: What, shall this speech be spoken for our excuse? Or shall we on without apology?  
SHU/BENVOLIO: How am I supposed to know? Touma does all the planning.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: From your response that's obvious.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Oi!!  
ANGEL: OI!! BEHAVE!!  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Humph. The date is out of such prolixity. We'll have no Cupid blindfolded with a scarf, bearing a Tartar's bow. Scaring the ladies a scarecrow; (nor no memorized prologue, faintly spoke after the prompter, for our entrance)...hey Angel! Did you write yourself in here or something?  
ANGEL: No you dolt!!  
SHU/BENVOLIO: .......Itai. But, let them dance one dance by what they will, we'll dance one dance and be gone.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Five me a torch. I am not for this ambling...seriously. Being but heavy, I will bear the light...that isn't a pun is it?  
ANGEL: ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
SEIJI/ROMEO: ........Guess not.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: 'Bout time I got in the play...Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance.   
SEIJI/ROMEO: Not I, believe me. You have dancing shoes with nimble soles; I have a soul of lead so stakes me to the ground I cannot move.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: You are a lover....*turns to authoress to say something about that, he is quickly shut up with a glare that could melt titanium* .....okay....Borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them above a common leap....How poetic.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: How boring. I am too sore enpierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers; and so bound. I cannot leap beyond a height above dull woe. Under love's heavy burden do I sink.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: And, to sink in it, should you burden love-too great oppression for a tender thing.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorns.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: You're really in it, aren't you?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: 'Fraid so.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: No wonder the guy's so pessimistic. Anyway, If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in. A mask for a face ugly enough to be itself a mask! What care I what curious eye doth note deformities? Here are the beetling eyebrows of the mask shall blush for me.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Somehow, that made sense.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: Scary, isn't it?  
SHU/BENVOLIO *sees homicidal authoress and decides that it would be good for his health if he continue* : Come, knock and enter; and no sooner in but every man join the dance.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: A torch for me! Let wantons light of heart tickle the senseless floor coverings with their heels; for I am proverbed with an old saying, I'll be a nonparticipant and look on. The game was never fair, and I am done.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: Tut! Be quiet as a mouse, the caution to be quiet! If thou art Dun, we'll draw thee from the mire of this filthy love, wherein thou stickest up to the ears. Come, we burn daylight, ho!  
SEIJI/ROMEO: I have no clue what you just said...Nay, that's not so.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: Neither do I...but I sounded like I did, didn't I?  
SHU/BENVOLIO: I guess...  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: I mean, sir, in delay, we waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day. Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits five times in our mental faculties.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: And we mean well in going to this masked ball, but 'tis not intelligent to go.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: Why, may one ask?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: I dreamt a dream tonight....isn't that going off the subject?  
ANGEL: SAY!!!! YOUR!!!! LINES!!!!! NOWWWWW!!!!!!  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: .....And so did I.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Well, what was yours?  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: That dreamers often lie.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: In bed asleep, while they do dream things true.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: O, then I see the Fairy Queen hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate stone. On the forefinger of an alderman, drawn with a team of tiny creatures, over men's noses as they lie asleep. Her wagon spokes makes of long spider's legs...  
ANGEL: Don't say a thing about that Rajura...  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: ...the cover, of the wings of grasshoppers; her harnesses, of the smallest spider's web. Her collars, of the moonshine's watery beams, her whip, of cricket's bone; the lash of film. Her wagoner, a small gray-coated gnat, not half so big as a round little worm, pricked form the lazy finger of a maid. Her chariot is an empty hazelnut, made by the joiner squirrel or old grub. Time out of mind the fairies' coachmakers, and in this state she gallops night by night; through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love. Over courtiers' knees, that dream on curtsies straight; over lawyers' fingers who straight dream on fees, over ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream, which of the angry Fairy Queen with blisters plagues. Because their breaths as a result of eating sweetmeats tainted axe, sometime she gallops over a courtier's nose and then dreams he of discovering a petitioner who will pay for his influence with government officials; and sometime comes she with a parson's tithe, tickling a parson's nose as he lies asleep, then dreams he of another benefice. *pauses to take a deep breath*  
Sometimes she drives over a soldier's neck, and then dreams he of cutting foreign throats. Of breaches, ambuscades, Spanish blades, of drinking toasts from glasses thirty feet deep. And then anon drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, and being thus frightened, swears a prayer or two and sleeps again. This is that very Fairy Queen that plaits the manes of horses in the night, and bakes the knots of tangled hair in foul sluttish hairs; which once untangled much misfortune bodes. This is the nightmare, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear. Making them women of good carriage. This is she-  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Shut up! Please! Good god why can't you just be quiet?!?  
ANGEL: It doesn't go exactly like that...  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace! Thou talk of no tangible thing.  
ANGEL: Better.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO: True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain. Begot of nothing but vain fantasy; which is as thin of substance as the air. And more inconstant than the wind, who woos even now the frozen bosom of the North. And, being angered, puffs away from thence, turning his side to the dew-dropping South.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: This wind you talk of blows us from ourselves....is that possible?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Dunno. I fear, too early; for my mind misgives some consequence, yet hanging in the stars, shall bitterly begin his fearful date. With this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in myself, by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But he that hath the steerage of my course direct my sail! On gentlemen!  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Strike drum.  
  
End of Act I, Scene IV  
  
Act I, Scene V  
  
~ Shu, Seiji, and Shin march about stage, looking very kawaii as they do so, and Youja/Servingmen come forth with napkins ~  
  
YOUJA/1SERVINGMAN: Where's Potpan, that he helps not to take away? He shift a wooden platter! He scrape a wooden platter!  
YOUJA/2SERVINGMAN: A complaint that household decorum. Good manners is sustained by too few, and too untidy.  
YOUJA/1SERVINGMAN: Away with the stools, remove the sideboard, look to the silverware. Good thou, save me a piece of sweet meat and, as thou loves me, let the porter let in the girls invited for a servants' party after the banquet.   
  
~ Exit Youja/2Servingman ~  
  
YOUJA/1SERVINGMAN: Anthony, Potpan!  
  
~ Enter two more Youja/Servingman. Surprisingly, the youja are obedient unlike some people I can think of ~  
  
YOUJA/3SERVINGMAN: Ay, boy, ready.  
YOUJA/1SERVINGMAN: You are looked for and called for, asked for and sought for, in the great chamber.  
YOUJA/4SERVINGMAN: We cannot be here and there too. Cheerly, boys! Be brisk awhile, and the enjoyment of life!  
  
~ Exit third and fourth Youja/Servingman ~  
  
~ Enter Shuten as Capulet/Kayura as Lady Capulet, Anubis as Tybalt, Byakuen as Nurse, a not very happy Ryo as Juliet, and all the guests and gentlewomen to the maskers; in other words, there are a lot of people. Ryo makes an attempt to escape but is stopped by Authoress magic ~  
  
RYO/JULIET: @_@  
ANGEL *cackles* : Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!  
SHUTEN/CAPULET ^_^; : Welcome gentlemen! Ladies that have their toes unplagued with corns, *blinks* will walk about with you. Ah ha, my mistresses! Which of you all will now deny to dance...  
RYO/JULIET *recovering* : ME!!  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: .......Other than you. She that pretends to hesitate, she'll I'll swear hath corns. *sees Ryo's death glare and quickly adds,* except for Juliet who will be off limits.  
ANGEL *rolls eyes* : Honestly Ryo, why do you have to be so rebellious?  
RYO/JULIET *smirking* : Nature, gomen.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: Anyway, am I come near ye now? Welcome gentlemen...*turns to authoress* Did I say that already?  
ANGEL: Hai, now keep going.....or else.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: ....I have seen the day that I have worn a mask and could tell a whispering tale in a fair lady's ear, such as would please. 'Tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone! You are welcome, gentlemen! Come, musicians, play.  
  
~ Music, via CD player expertly hooked to speakers by Betha, plays Korn and they dance ~  
  
SHUTEN/CAPULET *barks out orders* : Clear the hall for dancing! Foot it girls!  
ALL FEMALES *shouting at poor Shuten* : We'll dance the way we want to!!!  
SHUTEN/CAPULET ^.^; : Of course, gomen. Anou, more light, you knaves! And turn the tables up, and quench the fire...*decides to leave it at that* ...the room is grown too hot. Ah, friend, this dance that was not originally planned comes well. Nay, sit cousin Capulet, for you and I are past our dancing days. How long is it now since last yourself and I were in a mask?  
2CAPULET: By your Lady, thirty years.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: And that's old....  
ANGEL: Back then it was ancient.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: Ah. What, man? 'Tis not so much; 'tis since the nuptial of Lucentio, come Pentecost as quickly as it will, some twenty five years, and then we masked.  
2CAPULET: 'Tis more. His son is elder, sir; his son is thirty.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: It is not thirty, kuso! It is not thirty because I said so!!!  
ANGEL: SHUTEN?!?!?!  
SHUTEN/CAPULET *takes deep breath* : Gomen nasai. Will you tell me that? It seems only two years since his son was a minor.  
SEIJI/ROMEO *to random Youja/Servingman* : What lady's that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight.  
RYO/JULIET: Arigato.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Welcome. *Shu shakes head*  
SHU/BENVOLIO: You two are so weird.  
SEIJI/ROMEO *ignores Shu* : O, she doth teach the torches burn bright!  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Maybe it's because he's Rekka....  
SEIJI/ROMEO *still ignores Shu* : It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night.  
SHIN/MERCUTIO *to Shu* : He's back at rhyming....  
SEIJI/ROMEO *now ignores the both of them* : As a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear-  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
as yonder lady over her fellows shows.  
The measure is done, I'll watch her place to stand,  
and, touching hers, make blessed my course-skinned hand.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: *snicker*  
SEIJI/ROMEO *still ignoring Shu* : Did my heart love till now? For swear it, sight.  
For I never saw true beauty till this night.  
ANGEL: Oh my GOD!!!  
SHIN/MERCUTIO *alarmed* : Nani?  
ANGEL: Seiji actually went through a whole speech without pausing or making any remarks! I was so sure he was going to at least say something about the course-skinned hand.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: I wonder why....  
BYAKUEN/NURSE *to Ryo* : Looks like somebody has an admirer.  
RYO/JULIET *to Byakuen* : Keep it up and I'll remove your remaining four teeth.  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: This, by his voice, should be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier, boy. What, dares the slave. Come hither, covered with his comic mask,  
to mock and scorn at our dignified feast?  
Now, by the stock and honor of my kin,  
To strike him dead I hold it not a sin.  
ANGEL: Well done Nubi-chan.  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: Nubi-chan......  
ANGEL: That's right! You're my special little Ookami.  
SHU/BENVOLIO *snicker* : Isn't that just kawaii?  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: Shut up Kongo.  
ANGEL: Okay, enough of this, Shuten, it's your line.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: Okay. Why, how now, kinsman? Wherefore storm you so?  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: Other than to kill Kongo? Uncle, this is a Montague *motions to Seiji* our foe;  
a villain, that is hither come in spite,  
to scorn at our banquet this night.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: Young Romeo is it?  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: 'Tis he, that villain Romeo.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: If you're going to hate me, 'Tybalt', call me something more original than villain.  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: Oh Korin, I can think of a whole bunch of names. Like....  
RYO/JULIET: Will you please stop? I'm getting a headache.  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: Yeah, right.  
RYO/JULIET: Anubis.....shove it.  
ANGEL ^_^ : Okay Ryo, let's not say anything uncalled for. Why don't we just go along with the play? It's getting good.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: If you wish. Content thee, gentle cousin *everyone except Anubis snickers at this* let him alone.  
A bears him like a good carriage, and, to say the truth, Verona brags of him to be a virtuous....  
RYO/JULIET: That's my department.  
ANGEL: You're right. Here Shuten, say this...  
SHUTEN/CAPULET *looking at revised script* : Verona brags of him to be a courteous youth.....  
ANGEL: Arigato Shuten, that'll work.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: .....Verona brags of him to be a courteous youth. I would not for the wealth of all this town here in my house do him disparagement. Therefore by patient, take no note of him. It is my will, the which if thou respect, show a fair presence and put off these frowns. And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast.  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: It fits when such a villain is a guest. I'll not endure him.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: He shall be endured. What, goodman boy! I say he shall. Go to! Am I the master here, or you? Go to!  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: You said that already.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: Shut up. You'll endure him, my impatience is clear! You'll make a violent disturbance among my guests! You will take the lead, you'll play the big man!  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: Why, uncle, 'tis a shame.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: Go to, go to; don't say a thing Anubis! You are a saucy boy. Isn't so, indeed? This trick my change to injure you. I know what I'm doing. You must contrary me! Marry, it's time you learned your place-well done dancers-you are a saucy boy-go! Be quiet or-More light, more light-For shame!  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: What is with your character?!?  
SHUTEN/CAPULET *defensive* : If you hadn't figured it out yet Yami, he's talking to Tybalt and giving out orders at the same time. Of course, I should have expected that you wouldn't.  
ANGEL: Shuten, no need to get nasty. Please continue *turns to fic readers* notice how I'm appearing less? I should fix that. He, he, he, he, he!  
Y. S. T CAST: Oh no.......  
BETHA: Yay!!!  
ANUBIS/TYBALT: Enforced self-restraint with willful anger meeting,  
makes my flesh tremble in their greeting.  
I will withdraw; but this intrusion shall,  
now seeming sweet, convert to the bitterest gall.  
  
~ Anubis storms off, muttering to himself at how stupid this all was and William Shakespeare should have been dragged out and shot when there was a chance to ~  
  
~ Seiji as Romeo walks over to Ryo as Juliet and both begin to talk. ~  
  
SEIJI/ROMEO: ....Anyway, the Authoress...*looks over to see the authoress tapping foot* ...is a wonderful and talented writer and human being. *authoress smiles and gives the "V" sign*  
ANGEL: Nice save Seiji, but let's get on with the play. We have Romeo and Juliet finally meeting!  
RYO/JULIET: False excitement....  
ANGEL: ....just do it.  
SEIJI/ROMEO *feral-like grin* : And what would you mean by that?  
ANGEL: Seiji! I swear! Sometimes you can be such a hentai!!  
SEIJI/ROMEO: *chuckle*  
RYO/JULIET: *rolls eyes*  
ANGEL: Please do the play...not each other.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Whatever gave you that idea?  
ANGEL: *sarcastic* Gee, I don't know...now say your lines before we totally corrupt this play.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Fine. If I profane with my unworthiest hand,  
this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this;  
my lips, two blushing pilgrims...  
RYO/JULIET: How can your lips blush?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: I don't really know....  
ANGEL: This is way back when guys, so things are going to seem weird.  
RYO/JULIET: No duh.  
ANGEL: Seiji, continue with what you were saying.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: ...two blushing pilgrims, ready stand,  
to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  
RYO/JULIET: Your touch is not rough, to heal it with a kiss is unnecessary, a handclasp is sufficient greeting.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Sufficient hai, fun, iie.  
RYO/JULIET: True....  
ANGEL: Not now, later.  
SEIJI/ROMEO *annoyed* : Have no saints lips, and religious pilgrims too?  
RYO/JULIET: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in a prayer.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant you, lest faith turn to despair.  
RYO/JULIET: Saints do not take the initiative, though give permission for prayers' sake.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged.  
  
~ They kiss ~  
  
RYO/JULIET *after Seiji allows him to get air* : Then have my lips the sin that they took.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Sin from my lips? Skip the fancy words this guy has, I'll just take the sin back.  
  
~ Kiss again ~  
  
BETHA: You call that a kiss?  
ANGEL: Don't encourage them more!  
SEIJI/ROMEO: You didn't like that? How about this? *grabs Ryo around waist and pulls him into a...better kiss. Cat calls could be heard all around.*  
ANGEL: *throws hands up in the air*  
  
~ After awhile, and I mean awhile, Seiji finally releases a stunned Ryo. ~  
  
RYO/JULIET: Anou....  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Madam, your mother craves a word with you.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: What is her mother?  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Hopefully human; but anyway. Marry bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous.  
KAYURA/LADY C: I think I like the Nurse now.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Arigato Kayura, at least somebody does. Anyway, I nursed her daughter that you talked with. I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the money.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Although this is obvious, she is a Capulet? O dear account! My life is owed to my foe.  
RYO/JULIET: Sucks doesn't it?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Sure does.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: I hope we had fun today, 'Romeo.' Away, be gone; the sport is at the best.  
SEIJI/ROMEO: Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest.  
SHUTEN/CAPULET: Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone; we have light refreshments in preparation. Is it even so? Why then, I thank you all. I thank you, honest gentlemen. Good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's go to bed. Ah, sir, by my faith, it waxes late; I'll be to my rest.  
SHU/BENVOLIO: Capulet is just a regular party animal isn't it he?  
SEIJI/ROMEO: *nods at Shu, and winks at Ryo*  
  
~ All leave the stage except Ryo and Byakuen ~  
  
RYO/JULIET: Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentlemen?  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Human hopefully.  
RYO/JULIET -_-;: Ha, ha. Too bad you used that one before.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: He is the son and heir of old Tiberio.  
RYO/JULIET: What's he that now is going out of door?  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Marry, that, I think, by young Petruchio.  
RYO/JULIET: What's he that follows there, that would not dance? *to himself* as if we couldn't guess....  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: I know not.  
RYO/JULIET: Go ask his name-If he be married, my grave is like to be my wedding bed.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: His name is Romeo, and a Montague....  
RYO/JULIET: I don't see what's wrong with that. I swear, these people act like the Montague's are Satan worshipers or something....  
ANGEL: I know. As a matter of fact, the two families probably can't remember what they are fighting for.  
RYO/JULIET: That's stupid.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: As I was saying, his name is Romeo, and a Montague, the only son of your great enemy.  
RYO/JULIET: She really is in trouble isn't she?   
My only love, sprung from my only hate,  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Monstrous birth of love it is to me,  
that I must love a loathed enemy.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: What's this? What's this?  
RYO/JULIET: A rhyme I learnt even now of one I dance with.  
BYAKUEN/NURSE *taunting* : Awww....  
RYO/JULIET *false peppiness* : It just makes me feel so special!  
  
Someone calls from within, "Juliet!"  
  
BYAKUEN/NURSE: Anon, anon! Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone.  
  
~ Both exit, Ryo awkwardly because the heels made his feet hurt like hell ~  
  
End of Act I, Scene V  
  
I finally got this written! I hoped you enjoyed it, the next part should be out pretty soon because I'm working on that now. Please review, constructive criticism is allowed. Suggestions are better, because I'm running out of ideas. If you do give an idea, and I use it, don't worry, I will mention your name so I won't get any of the credit. And please, please, if you must flame, do it with a good reason. Arigato! Ja!  



End file.
